


Not For Me

by hiddencait



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sleep. I don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).



> Riddick. What else can you say?

She’s sleeping fitfully, though sleeping at all is an improvement. The pain in her ribs is… Well, let’s just say she won’t be laying on her sides any time soon. At least the bunks on this boat have decent padding on ‘em. I’ve been on worse. Much worse.

 

The holy man and the girl are racked out too, sleeping soundly, trusting me to keep watch, keep them safe. I still don’t know why.

 

Maybe she’ll know when she wakes. Maybe that’s why I went back for her.

 

Maybe I do want to rejoin this human race. Then again, maybe not.


End file.
